


Birth Day

by Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: Childbirth, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, not described in any detail, rated for multiple swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Qrow and Clover wait anxiously for a very special delivery.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Birth Day

**Author's Note:**

> In which Raven is a good sister. And swears a lot.

"I'm not lying down! If I want to walk I'll fucking well walk!"

  


Clover and Qrow exchanged a worried look as the raised voice carried through into the corridor.

"Do you think we should—" Clover's words were cut short.

"Gods, no. She would attack us, almost certainly. When Raven tells you to stay out of the room, you stay out."

Clover began biting his fingernails again. It was a childhood habit which had returned to him easily since they had arrived to wait, helpless.

"I just want to _do_ something."

  


"Tai, will you stop fucking _pawing_ at me! It's not helping..."

  


Qrow wondered if he should start biting his fingernails too. "I need a drink."

Clover looked at him in alarm.

"Don't be daft, I mean tea, or coffee if there's no tea. Would you be a sweetheart and get it? There's a machine in that little room down the end there."

Relieved to have something to occupy himself, Clover strode along the corridor to the small waiting room. It had one occupant, a man who looked as harassed as Clover felt. They exchanged sympathetic smiles as Clover waited for the drinks to be dispensed.

Picking up the cups carefully, he headed back down the corridor. Qrow was not there.

Clover froze, his mind in turmoil. Had it happened already? Should he go in? What—

Qrow appeared around the corner, rubbing his hands together. "I just needed the toilet. It must be nerves."

Clover grimaced as he held the cup out to Qrow. "This is one of the worst experiences of my life."

"You and me both. I'd really like to be in there in a way, but then again..."

  


"Tai, for fuck's sake, just hold me up! It's not difficult! You always parade those muscles of yours, try fucking using them for once."

There was a placating murmur, which was drowned out by a shout.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck..."

"It won't be long now." A third voice, quiet yet reassuring.

  


Clover took Qrow's hand in his, squeezing it tightly. "This sounds awful."

"I think it's pretty normal. Tai said, when Yang was born, he'd never had so many swear words shouted at him in such a short space of time."

"I hope she's okay." Clover released Qrow's hand, and started to pace up and down the corridor. "It just sounds so—"

  


"Oh gods, fuck fuck, oh gods..." The words, barely coherent, were taken over by a shout which got louder and louder, until it ended abruptly with a soft whimper. "Fuck, fuck..." the voice tailed off, and there was a momentary silence.

"You did it, well done, well done." Tai's voice was faint, and trembled only a little.

"Now, Ms Branwen, let's get you onto the bed."

  


Clover gripped Qrow's arm, his eyes wide. "It's happened, it's all over... isn't it? Can we go in?"

As he spoke, they heard footsteps approaching from inside the room. Tai poked his head around the edge of the door. His face was shiny with sweat, and tears trickled down his cheeks, but his smile could not have been broader.

"Is she... are they..." Qrow couldn't form the words.

"Everything's fine. You can come in now."

Clover took Qrow's cup with a shaking hand and placed them both on the floor. Tai opened the door wider, and the two men slowly edged into the room.

Raven was sitting up in the bed, propped against several pillows. Her black hair was tousled, strands sticking to her forehead. As she turned her head towards the door, there was a triumphant smile on her face.

"Well, I did it. You owe me big time, little brother."

"I—" Qrow couldn't manage any more words. He stared at the small bundle she was cradling against her chest.

Clover gripped his hand. He too gazed at the tiny figure wrapped in a white blanket. "Can we..." he whispered, looking at Raven. Her smile softened.

"Of course you can. She's your baby."

They drew alongside the bed. Tai went to the far side, and picked up a glass of water. He offered it to Raven, who took it and drank greedily. "Gods, that's better!"

Qrow moved the edge of the blanket with one cautious finger. A small red face, very wrinkled, was revealed. He drew in a sharp breath, and gazed at Raven. "She's beautiful."

"She's really not. But I guess parents are always besotted."

Qrow looked back at the baby, her black hair sticking up from her head. "No, you're wrong. She _is_ beautiful. And so are you, for doing this for us." He bent over Raven and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh Qrow, for Dust's sake, don't get all soppy on me." But as Qrow looked back to the baby, her smile followed him.

"Could we... would it be okay— to hold her?" Clover looked at Raven, his cheeks streaked with tears.

"Like I said, Clover, she's your baby. I merely looked after her for nine months."

Clover shook his head. "No, don't say that. You did all this," as he waved a hand vaguely.

"Well, my part is almost over now. You two should get used to being daddies."

Tai gathered up the baby and carried her round to the waiting men. He placed her carefully in Clover's cradling arms. "Just be sure to support her head... that's right."

Clover stared at the tiny form he was holding. The room receded as he gazed at her face; Tai's quiet words at the bedside, passing footsteps in the corridor, the bustle of the midwife as she tidied the room— nothing mattered except his husband and their daughter.

Qrow nudged the blanket slightly, and the baby turned her head, opening her eyelids. Green eyes gazed back at them, unblinking.

Qrow looked from the baby to Clover, and back again. "She has your eyes." His voice held a reverential tone.

"And your hair." Clover touched the side of his daughter's head very gently.

"Poor kid." Qrow made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob. "Clover, you did it. You made a baby."

"With a bit of help from your sister."

Raven uttered a short laugh from the bed. "Don't go expecting a repeat performance, boys. Once was definitely enough."

The two men looked down at their daughter.

"Once is just fine." Clover bent and kissed the top of her head, before turning to kiss Qrow. The older man encircled his family in a gentle embrace, his forehead resting against Clover's.

Their moment was broken by a call from Tai. "Family selfie time!" He had his scroll out, deliberately ignoring Raven's scowl. "Come over here, you three, and stand by the bed facing me."

Qrow glanced at Clover. " _You three_ ," he whispered, still not quite believing it.

They stood by the head of the bed as Tai turned away, trying to get a good angle for the picture. "Why are you in this family photo exactly?" Raven's tone was mocking, but only a little.

"As your official birth partner, I feel I'm part of this." Tai's voice was proud.

"I certainly wasn't letting either of those two idiots in." She glanced up at the parents, smirking.

"You didn't have to, sis. We heard enough from outside."

"Come on, smile everyone." Tai took several shots before standing up with a groan. "I'm knackered, who wants some breakfast?"

The diminutive bundle in Clover's arms wriggled, before emitting a loud wail. "I think maybe she does," he said, brow furrowed.

"Here, let me." Raven held out her arms, and Clover placed the baby down gently.

"Should we leave?" Qrow wasn't certain how to handle the moment.

"Not if you don't want to. I'll start expressing the milk for you as soon as I can, but for now, this is easiest." She held the baby to her breast, and after a few false starts and a shift of position, she was soon suckling well. Raven heaved a sigh as she considered the two men, gazing at their child as she fed.

"That's right, we women are awesome. You'd best get used to it, I reckon this one will have you two eating out of her hand."

"Good point. Breakfast!" Tai decided _everyone_ needed food.

"Send that photo to Ruby and Yang first, Tai." Qrow wanted to share the happy news.

Clover took Qrow's hand, kissing his fingers as they curled around his own. He smiled at his sister-in-law. "Thank you, Raven."

"You're welcome, soldier-boy."

"Yeah, thanks, sis." Qrow touched Raven's arm lightly.

"Glad I could help. Now then, take this brat and look after her." Her soft smile as she wiped the baby's mouth made a lie of her blunt words.

Qrow reached down and gathered up his daughter carefully, glancing at Clover once he had her safe. This was going to be a challenging mission, but he knew with the right partner beside him, they would make a success of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
